Snare-oh
Snare-oh (alternatively spelled as Snare-Oh), formerly known as Benmummy, is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Thep Khufan from the planet Anur Khufos in the Anur System. Appearance Ben as Snare-oh In the original series, Snare-oh's eyes and the gaps between his bandages glowed green. He wore a black and gold pharaoh's headdress, as well as black bracers and greaves, and the original Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. In Ultimate Alien, Snare-oh was slightly taller and the green lines on his body were recolored gold. He wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Snare-oh's head-dress is now black, with two glowing green gaps on either side of it, and a gold rimming at the bottom. His green eyes are now surrounded by crown-like golden spikes, his lower face is wrapped in bandages, and his chin is black with more green gaps on it, with a golden beard-like spine jutting from it. The gaps on his chest are now gone, and his bandages are more ragged, as well as more layers being visible, and is more greyish-brown in color. His upper chest and shoulders are covered by a large collar/wrap-like garment with green and black stripes. He also has black-and-gold pads on each shoulder, with each one having a green "eye" on them. The tendrils on his back are much shorter, the ties on his Shendyt are replaced by a single bandage, his braces and greaves now have gold trimmings and each have two, much larger green gaps on them. He has an extra "toe" on each of his heels and he wears the Omnitrix on a green and white belt around his waist. Ben 10,000 as Snare-oh Ben 10,000's Snare-oh is recolored to look like the Mummy, though his eyes and the gaps between his bandages glow green. Benzarro as Snare-oh Benzarro's Snare-oh looks identical to Ben Prime's Snare-oh in Omniverse, except his eyes, bandage gaps, and Omnitrix symbol are recolored lavender, the bandages are recolored white, the golden parts are recolored silver, and the stripe on his belt is recolored black. Benmummy Ken 10 1.PNG|Ben 10,000 as Snare-oh Benzarro's_Snare-oh.png|Benzarro as Snare-oh Powers and Abilities TFoW1 (146).png|Elasticity BIM (553).png|Stretchable Limbs BIM (528).png|Enhanced Flexibility BIM (574).png|Unraveling BIM (508).png|Inclinkinetic-Enhanced Combat BIM (548).png|Regeneration BIM (518).png|Enhanced Strength RtF (338).png|Bandage Wall SoDS (366).png|Bandage Generation SoDS (326).png|Removable Face Being composed of bandages, Snare-oh can reshape his body at will. This allows him to split himself apart to dodge attacks and reform to counter-attack. He can also generate more bandages for various needs. Snare-oh can regenerate himself and recover from many types of injuries, including being torn into confetti by a large fan, almost instantly.Under Wraps Similar to Wildvine, Snare-oh can extend his bandages, from his fingers or from his body, creating a sturdy wall.Return to Forever He can also sever the bandages he extends. Although Snare-oh is frail, he has some degree of enhanced strength, allowing him to lift objects and people with his stretchable limbs, and can punch away a Squid Monster with ease.Bengeance Is Mine Furthermore, he is also strong enough to restrain even Fourmungousaur, who has the combined strength of Four Arms and Humungousaur, with his bandages.And Then There Were None Snare-oh has a surprising amount of speed and agility for his size and bandages, even enough to scale walls and dodge attacks with relative ease. By reducing himself down to single bandages, Snare-oh can slip through extremely tight spaces or small openings. This allows him to escape various traps or maneuver through cramped areas. Snare-oh can break his body apart to create a pile of bandages to cushion a landing. His face is separated from the rest of the bandages in the process.Secret of Dos Santos Although he has never trained himself to do so, the Mummy can survive in the vacuum of space thanks to his composition.Be Afraid of the Dark Weaknesses When extending his limbs, or other parts of his body, Snare-oh becomes susceptible to strong winds and suction forces. There is an upper limit to how much tension Snare-oh's bandages can withstand before breaking. He can also be tangled up in his own bandages. Snare-oh can be stepped on and squished, stopping him momentarily. History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *In Under Wraps, Snare-oh was unlocked after the Mummy touched the Omnitrix. *Snare-oh first appeared in The Return, where battled the Werewolf. ;Ben 10,000 *In Ken 10, Snare-oh got Ken out of a vent. |-|Ultimate Alien = *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Snare-oh was unlocked by Ben 10,000. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Snare-oh grappled onto an Incursean space fighter until the randomizer switched him into Rath. *In Return to Forever, Snare-oh sent a Pyroxovore herd back to their holding pens. *In Bengeance Is Mine, Snare-oh battled Psyphon and the Squid Monsters and trapped them. *In Secret of Dos Santos, Snare-oh saved Rook and Kai from falling, and fought a Jungle Guardian. ;Benzarro *In And Then There Were None, Snare-oh failed to capture No Watch Ben, battled Fourmungousaur, and tossed Build-A-Guy into the blast of the Chronosapien Time Bomb. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Season 3 *''The Return'' (first appearance; selected alien was Heatblast) ;Ben 10,000 ;Season 4 *''Ken 10'' |-|Omniverse = ;Ben ;Season 3 *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' (first reappearance) ;Season 4 *''Return to Forever'' ;Season 5 *''Bengeance Is Mine'' ;Season 8 *''Secret of Dos Santos'' ;Benzarro ;Season 5 *''And Then There Were None'' |-|Online Games = *''Duel of the Duplicates'' *''Game Creator'' Naming and Translations Etymology His placeholder name, Benmummy, is a combination of "Ben" and "mummy". Snare-oh's name comes from "snare", meaning to tie up, and the "-oh" is derived from "pharaoh", a word for an Egyptian king. Trivia *Snare-oh is one of four aliens whose working name had Ben's name in it; the other three being Blitzwolfer, Frankenstrike and Nanomech. **Snare-oh was never officially named by Ben (the name "Benmummy" was assigned to him by the credits during the original series). In Omniverse, the placeholder name "Benmummy" was replaced with Snare-oh. *There is a common misconception that the Mummy was the DNA source for Snare-oh, but this is not true, as Thep Khufan DNA was already present in the Omnitrix and Ben just misunderstood what the device was doing when it "sampled" the Mummy's DNA. *When Snare-oh stretches his bandages in the original series, a deep, ghostly, moaning sound can be heard. *Snare-oh replaces Feedback in the opening intro of Omniverse's Arc 5. *Chap Yaep designed Snare-oh's Omniverse appearance based on Derrick J. Wyatt's roughs. *At some point late in production for Season 3 of the original series, Snare-oh's Omnitrix symbol was intended to be on his left wrist rather than his left shoulder.File:Snare-oh Omnitrix Symbol.png *Like Frankenstrike, Arctiguana, Buzzshock, and Murk Upchuck, Snare-oh appeared in Omniverse, but he didn't appear in A New Dawn. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Dwayne McDuffie Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Anur System Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens